leonettafandomcom-20200214-history
Leonetta
Leonetta (Leon and Viol/'etta') is the romantic pairing between León and Violetta. They first met when Leon saved Violetta from colliding with some skater kids. At first, he tells Andres that he is going to win Violetta over to get revenge from Tomas, but he actually falls in love with her. Violetta was in love with Tomas, so at the beginning, she only sees Leon as a friend. However, as they get closer and spend more time together, she begins to see him in a different way. Leon helps Violetta with many things and she appreciates him for it. When Leon finally kisses her, Violetta feels like everything has changed and is willing to give him a chance. She still has feelings for Tomas, though. As a result, Violetta becomes confused and doesn't really know who she likes better and who she wants to be with. For the real life pairing between Jorge Blanco and Martina Stoessel, see Jortini. Trademarks Song The Leonetta song can be Voy por ti. The lyrics show how Leon finally finds the right girl for him, and how he wants to be with her; also, Leon shows throughout several episodes how he wanted to sing it with Violetta. And another Leonetta song can be Podemos because they dreamed at the same time the same song, and Leon wrote the lyrics for Violetta; and they sung this song at the karaoke when the 2nd season aired. Plus, this song played in the background when thei almost had their second kiss. Episode The Leonetta episodes are the episodes 34-35 of the first season, because in those episodes, is shown that they share their first kiss. Another episode can be the episode 6, because they officially met in that episode. Another Leonetta episode can be the episode 80 of the second season when they got back together and shared their second kiss. Color The Leonetta color can possibly be violet, because in Spanish, the name Violetta is similar to the word "violeta" which means "violet". Place The Leonetta place can be the park where they had their first kiss. Another place can be the Studio On Beat, because Leon and Violetta spend most of the time together there. Resto Band can be another Leonetta place, because Leon helped Violetta to conquer her stage fright in that place. Similarities *Both of their parents have worked with each other. *Both had to move from their countries because of their parents' jobs. *Both had a relationship with Ludmila and Tomás. *Both are Hispanic. *Both come from rich families. *Both have brown hair. *Both dislike Ludmila. *Both like to work with each other. *Both love each other. *Both have a big passion for music. Trivia *At first, Leon and Violetta didn't feel anything for each other, but when Leon thought Violetta was Tomas's girlfriend, he wanted to win Violetta's heart to get Tomas jealous, but as the show goes on, they develop true feelings for each other. *The first Leonetta song was Voy por ti. *The second Leonetta song was Podemos. *The third Leonetta song was Nuestro Camino. *Leon told Violetta that Tomas was playing with her, just to make her think that Tomas was a bad guy and to make her forget about him. *Leon taught Violetta how to ride a bicycle. *Leon helped Violetta to sing in public for the first time. *When Violetta fell into Ludmila's trap, Leon defended her and accompanied her to her house. *Leon was Violetta's first kiss. *Both Martina Stoessel and Jorge Blanco ship Leonetta in real life. *Sometimes, Violetta hides her feelings for other guys so Leon wouldn't get hurt. Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Character Pairings Category:Violetta